Hurricane Karen (2019/HurricaneFanner2015)
Hurricane Karen was a medium sized but powerful storm, that passed through Cuba and Florida during the 2019 Atlantic hurricane season. It was the twelveth named storm, fifth hurricane, and fourth major hurricane of the 2019 Atlantic hurricane season. Karen formed on October 13, originally a strong tropical wave that emerged from Venezuela. It then become tropical depression twelve, and rapidly became a tropical storm. Karen then moved on and rapidly intensify into a category 4. Its peak intensity reached 140 mph winds on October 17. After moving northeast, it began to weakend. It became extratropical on October 19. The extratropical storm effected Costal Europe, causing massive rainfall, moderate damage and flooding, but there were no reported death or injuries. Meteorological history On October 12, a low pressure system has moved off from Venezuela, later becoming tropical depression twelve on October 13. The storm later strengthen into tropical storm, being tropical storm Karen on October 14. Karen later moves northwest, rapidly intensifying into a category 4 storm on October 15, bringing massive flooding and damage in Cuba. Karen then passes through Cuba, heads northeast to Florida, making landfall as a category 3 storm in October 17, bringing destructive damage behind. Karen moves up northeast again, turning Extratropical on October 19. Karen makes landfall in UK and Ireland, bringing massive flooding and rain, but moderate damage in October 25. Its remnants then moves up to Iceland and later dissapated in October 27, leaving light rain. Preperation 'Cuba and Belize' On October 13, the government of Cuba and Belize issued a tropical storm watch. The watch was then later upgrad ed to a hurricane warning for parts of Cuba and Belize on October 14, leaving the tropical storm watch discontinued. In preperation, millions of people in Cuba headed to the nearest airport to evacuate from the storm. On October 16, the hurricane warning was discountinued for Belize and Cuba after the storm has passed. 'Florida' On October 15, Florida was issued a hurricane watch, later on October 16 it was issued a hurricane warning. Schools in Florida closed and Florida was in a state emergancy. After the storm passed on October 18, the hurricane warning has discontinued. 'UK and Ireland' Schools closed in parts of UK, while the rest of the Ireland had a half day. Coastal people evacuated to higher grounds from floodings. Impact An estimated of 104 people were killed in Cuba, 23 people were killed in Belize, and 54 people were killed in Florida. 'Cuba and Belize' Cuba and Belize were the first one to be affected by Karen. In total, 77 people were killed in both Cuba and Belize. In total 23 people were injured. Cuba and Belize were the ones that were hit hard badly, as Karen affected the both place at the peak of 140 mph winds. 'Florida' Karen made landfall in Florida as a category 3 storm. 14 people were killed in Florida and 4 people were injured. Houses were damaged moderately but not too serious. Retirement of the name In April 11th, 2020, the World Meteorological Organization later announced that the name Karen is retired and will be replaced with Kelly in the 2025 Atlantic hurricane season. The name Karen was used from the 2013 Atlantic hurricane season. Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Category 4 hurricanes Category:Hurricane karen (2019)